Hadrian
H'adrian '''is a character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode, and the main antagonist in "A Journey's End?". He is the psychotic leader of the Old Builders, and is in charge of the Games played by the Competitors. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Biography Appearance Hadrian has spiked white hair. He wears black glasses, and wears a long purple checked robe with a bright golden inner-dress. Personality Hadrian is portrayed to be ruthless, bossy, and a cheater. He often resorts to unethical means to fulfill his desires and get what he needs, and often also goes back on his word and refuses to fulfill his deals and promises. Ultimately, Hadrian is also power-hungry, sadistic, selfish, arrogant, immoral and overall evil in nature. He shares these traits with his right-hand, Mevia, with both being extremely rude, malicious, snarky, obnoxious, unpleasant, heartless, sadistic and volatile. Both show no motives or reasons fir their evil deeds aside from for their own selfish entertainment, as well as showing no redeeming traits whatsoever. Unlike Mevia, Hadrian has a tendency to make deals with others, and break those deals with no second thought, showing his completely honorless nature. For instance, at first, he tells Jesse and Petra/Ivor that if they win the Builder Games, they get to keep the Old Builder's Portal Atlas, which Jesse and friends need to get back to their home world, before later changing the deal and telling Jesse that if he/she wins the games, his/her friends will have to stay behind and work in his quartz mines, and if he/she loses, Hadrian will let his/her friends go if Jesse stays behind in their place. It is highly unlikely that Hadrian intended to keep his end of the bargain. As implied by Em and Harper, regardless of whether or not Jesse loses, Hadrian will very likely send Jesse AND his/her friends all to the mines anyway, while claiming THAT was the original deal. As shown in his treatment of competitors who lose in the games, and his aforementioned deals, Hadrian likes to maximize productivity and had no qualms about enslaving people by sending them to work in his Quartz mines in The Nether. He even admits that he's fine with and has no problem with trapping people forever, showing a complete disregard and lack of sympathy for others. Hadrian is also hypocritical, as if Jesse agrees to Hadrian's second deal, when he/she inevitably breaks it later, Hadrian gets enraged and yells at Jesse for breaking their deal, saying they had an "agreement" and Jesse "promised" him, despite his own aforementioned habit of breaking deals. As well as that, when first meeting Jesse, he accuses him/her of being a "sore loser" for lashing out because his/her friends were eliminated, or seemingly killed, despite Jesse not knowing that his/her friends would respawn. Later, when Jesse and the other competitors step on the winner's platform, Hadrian is enraged, due to not wanting anyone to win the games, being a sore loser himself. As well as that, he may even tell Jesse off for being rude, despite being at least equally, if not even more rude than he/she is. Hadrian clearly and openly disfavored Jesse's Gang from the other competitors, possibly because they were trying to get The Atlas from him, or because of their association with Harper. He, for an unknown reason (possibly to hold a bargaining tone with Jesse), pretends to be polite, civil and somewhat friendly, while still condescending towards Jesse when meeting him/her in his palace. He was also somewhat impressed when he discovered that Jesse and his/her friends are famous heroes, but he still held them in very low esteem, as well as having no problem with maliciously messing with them. Hadrian is greatly feared by the competitors and even the gladiators, as seen when he simply glares at the competitors causing them to cower and hide, as well as when even the usually confident and tough Gladiators aren't brave enough to fight him and Mevia, implying that they have seen them (Hadrian and Mevia) fight before. Slab implies that Hadrian is impatient and doesn't like being kept waiting. As implied by Sebastian, Hadrian and Mevia tend to abuse and take their anger out on the competitors trapped in their mines. History Background Hadrian is the leader of the Old Builders. He, together with Mevia, Otto, Harper and possibly Cassie Rose, built the Portal Network and invented the Games. They used to have competitors travel from all over to play in The Games. However, in time Hadrian and Mevia grew more power hungry and sadistic. They started to make people fight against each other, just for sport. Losers in the Games were forced to work in the mines, until they got another shot in the Games. Unknown to anyone, the Games was rigged, so nobody could win. Presumably for that reason, both Harper and Cassie left. Hadrian is know for making deals with numerous people, usally with other competitors about that if the deal was completed, the competitor would be able to go home. Presumably, that never happend, as Hadrian was always able to make sure it never happened. A Journey's End? When Harper and the New Order of the Stone arrived at the Games to retrive the Portal Atlas, after disrupting a game of Spleef, Jesse presented the Redstone Heart (that Harper took when she left) Hadrian offred a deal: If Jesse won the Games, he and his friends would get the Atlas. But if they lost, Harper would have to go to the Mines too. Jesse agrees to the deal, and Harper shows him/her and Petra/Ivor to the Competitor's Village. The next day, while the competitors are preparing for the next event, which is a dangerous race, Hadrian visits them and tries to interview Jesse. After the interview, he, along with the other Old Builders, commentate the race. Hadrian, along with Mevia, are clearly surprised and dissapointed if Jesse wins. When Jesse was at Hadrian's Palace, he found out that (presumably under Hadrian's orders) Axel and Olivia, two of Jesse's best friends, were kidnapped by Mevia from their home world to use to blackmail Jesse. Hadrian and Mevia also knew that Jesse had a best friend called Reuben, and as such, tried to kidnap him too, but, clearly not knowing his fate or even his species, Mevia kidnaps a Minecon Usher from Episode 1, who is coincidentally called "Reuben". Hadrian sadistiically changes his deal with Jesse and says that if Jesse wins and leaves, his friends will be sent down into the Mines, but if Jesse loses, he/she can go to the Mines in their place. He then gets Slab the Immovable to drag Jesse out of his Palace. Hadrian is next seen during the Finale, helping announce and commentate the final game, which is a game of Walls. Hadrian likely rigged the Game so Jesse would lose by giving him/her no resource (aside from dirt and gravel) to defend himself/herself. Much like Mevia, Hadrian is dumbfounded and outraged when, thanks to Jesse, the competitors refused to fight each other and decide to rebel, with Jesse in the lead. Hadrian will show more frustration if Jesse agreed to lose The Games and work in their mines, due to him breaking the deal. If Slab joins Jesse's side, Hadrian will express annoyance and tells Slab that he will pay for his betrayal. He, Mevia and Otto head down and confront them. Due to them having stepped on The Victory Platform and technically won The Games, Otto tries to give Jesse The Atlas as promised, but Hadrian and Mevia trap him and all the competitors except for Em, Jesse and (determinant) Slab in obsidian. Em runs away, much to Mevia and Hadrian's delight. They both begin to fight Jesse (and determinantly Slab). Jesse knocks Hadrian down on the ground, before he pretends to ask for forgiveness. Mevia eliminates Jesse off-guard, causing him/her to respawn. While Hadrian and Mevia talk about how to punish the trapped competitors, with Hadrian having something "special" in mind for them, thanks to Jesse's friends (Em and determinant Slab included), after he/she respawns, he/she returns with diamond weapons and Tim's Armour. They fight once more, before Jesse manages to defeat Mevia. Hadrian and Jesse continue to fight. At one point, Jesse's friends taunt Hadrian and support Jesse from afar. Per Em's suggestion, Jesse breaks the obsidian bridge that he/she and Hadrian are standing on and he falls and gets eliminated himself. Hadrian and Mevia both respawn and are beaten up by the Gladiators. Jesse then uses The Atlas to banish Mevia, along with Hadrian to a world filled with either zombie-sized chickens or chicken-sized zombies. Mevia tries to crack a pun about their predicament, much to Hadrian's dismay, possibly causing him to fire her. Meanwhile, due to some competitors surprisingly enjoying The Games, Otto (and determinately Harper) restarts The Games and makes them fun again, while those who don't want to participate return home, undoing the damage Hadrian and Mevia caused. Quotes Similar Villains * Mevia: As stated above, both have similar personallities, with both being extremely obnoxious, selfish, rude, highly sadistic, hot-tempered, vindictive, immoral, heartless and dishonest, all while showing no redeeming traits. Both run and commentate The Games, while trapping the losers in their mines, with absolutely no sympathy towards them whatsoever. Both are also powerful fighters who defeated Jesse in battle once, only for him/her to get help from his/her friends and then reuturn to defeat them, before then banishing them to a bedrock world full of zombie-sized chickens/chicken-sized zombies. Although Mevia lacks Hadrian's tendency to make (and break) deals and her role in the story is relatively minor compared to Hadrian's. * Pigma Dengar (Star Fox series): Both share many personallity traits, such as being extremely sadistic, rude, unpleasant, obnoxious, antagonistic, selfish, immoral, arrogant, dishonest, psychologically abusive and completely unreliable and honorless. Both serve as the main antagonist of a spin-off from a popular game (Star Fox Guard for Pigma, although he appears in the main series as well, Minecraft Story Mode: Episode 8 for Hadrian). Both are very greedy (albeit in different ways, money for Pigma, power for Hadrian). In addition, both commit a heinous act that can easily push them over the Moral Event Horizon and greatly impacts the protagonist by wronging those close to them. (Pigma betrayed the Star Fox team to Andross for money, causing the presumed death of James McCloud, Fox's father, while Hadrian ordered Mevia to kidnap Axel, Olivia and "Reuben" (the former two being two of Jesse's best friends and the latter being mistaken for Jesse's late pet pig with the same name) to use in a sadistic extortion against Jesse, all while threatening to keep them trapped in his mines forever.) * President Coriolanus Snow (The Hunger Games): Both are cruel, ruthless and sociopathic tyrants who are the leaders of their games and use violence and manipulation against the competitors. In addition, both are old men with white hair. Both are also Complete Monsters. However, Snow is unshakably honest and never told a lie, while Hadrian is extremely dishonest and very frequently tells lies for his own benefit. Trivia *Hadrian is quite physically strong, as shown when he simply kicks Jesse (with his/her regular armor) and immediately takes out two hearts (or one fifth) of Jesse's health. *Hadrian mey very well be the most evil character in MInecraft: Story Mode, worse than The Wither Storms, Aiden, The White Pumpkin or PAMA, who are arguably the most dangerous antagonists in the game. **Ivor isn't particularly evil and actually cares for the safety of others. **The Wither Storms show no signs of malicious personalities or any personality aside from being cataclysmic, seemingly mindless monsters. **Jesse, while he/she, depending on the player's choices, can commit some villainous acts, regardless of player choices, he/she truly cares for his/her friends. **Aiden was a fame-seeking brat and a sociopathic bully, although he can actually be redeemed and will show remorse for his actions if showed mercy. **The White Pumpkin was a serial killer, but in the end she finally saw the error of her ways. As well as that, she genuinely loves and cares for her pet cat, Winslow. **PAMA was a computer that went rogue, but had good intentions and wanted to make everything useful and more efficient. **Hadrian, however is a sadistic, power hungry tyrant that keeps the competitors from dying and therefore are trapped as slaves forever, with absolutely no sympathy for them, even enjoying their suffering, while showing no redeeming traits whatsoever. He has no known motives for his evil aside from purely entertaining himself. While in these ways, he is similar to his right hand woman, Mevia, she isn't as outwardly manipulative and dishonest as he is. On top of that, he even kidnaps innocent people from their home worlds (or orders Mevia to do so) and makes false promises to give his victims false hope. Therefore he is likely one of (if not the) only antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode ''that is undoubtetly classified as a "Complete Monster". *While this is only demonstrated with Harper, Facemeat implies that The Old Builders (presumably Hadrian included) don't like being called "Old Builders". *Hadrian seems to bear a slight, physical resemblance to Colonel Sanders (the founder of real-world fast food restaurant chain Kentucky Fried Chicken), and it was somewhat implied at the end of the episode, when he ended up in the land of Chickens that are the size of Zombies (determinant). *Hadrian may have been named after the real-world Roman emperor of the same name, who was the 14th emperor of the Roman Empire and was known for building "Hadrian's Wall". One of the events in The Games is "The Walls", which might be a nod to this. *Despite his irredeemably evil qualities, Hadrian allows Slab to spend time in his office whenever he wants, although this might just be for Hadrian's convenience. *The fact that Harper left The Old Builders and took the Redstone Heart, while vowing to never return with it, as well as Harper's dread about Hadrian possessing the Heart implies that Hadrian may have been misusing its power before Harper left. *Hadrian bears some resemblance to President Coriolanus Snow from the ''Hunger Games franchise. Both are the leaders of the games, and enforce the competitors through violence and manipulation. Plus, both of them are the main antagonists in their stories. Gallery Moreannoyingthenocelots.jpg Veryannoying.JPG Notreuben.jpeg Jumbochickens.JPG Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Old Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Revived Villains Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Game Bosses Category:Extortionists Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Outcast Category:Blackmailers Category:Arena Masters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Depowered Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased